Like For The First Time There's Something Right Where We Belong
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Ella esta acostada en la cama con el Corazon roto, Mientras yo estoy bebiendo Jack (Daniels) Solo en mi bar local, Y no sabemos como, como nos metimos en esta loca situación, Solo hacienda cosas por frustración, Tratando de hacerlo funcionar pero hombre, estos tiempos son dificiles. SEDDIE 3-shot
1. For The First Time

**¡Hola! Les traigo algo Nuevo, pero sigo trabajando en lo que les debo, no lo olvido. Bien, Esta idea nació siendo un one shoot, solo iba a ser de "For The First Time" pero luego llegué al final de la letra de la canción y…no tenía final, no la pude concluir, entonces usé otra canción, y… tampoco, en fin… terminé usando 3 canciones XD Espero les guste, y por favor dejen sus reviews.**

**La canción es de The Script, se llama, For The First Time, y no, obviamente no es mía**

**iCarly tampoco es mío, y eso me pone muy triste…**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME**

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart__ –Ella esta acostada en la cama con el Corazon roto_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar__ –Mientras yo estoy bebiendo Jack (Daniels) Solo en mi bar local_

_And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation__ –Y no sabemos como, como nos metimos en esta loca situación_

_Only doing things out of frustration__ –Solo hacienda cosas por frustración_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard –Tratando de hacerlo funcionar pero hombre, estos tiempos son dificiles. _

-¡Hola Viejo! –Saludó Gibby -¿Qué hay?

-Hum… Lo mismo de siempre –Dijo Freddie, sentándose en uno de los bancos en la barra del bar, el tono de su voz era apagado, se sentía más cansado que nunca. Acababa de tener un muy mal día, y eso decía bastante tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

-¿Qué te sirvo? –Preguntó Gibby, siempre ajeno a la tristeza en el rostro de Freddie.

-Lo mismo de siempre –Dijo Freddie en el mismo tono de voz. Gibby se movió rápidamente y tomó un vaso copero y una botella de whisky. Sirvió el trago y se lo dio a Freddie.

-Aquí tienes amigo

-Gracias… -Contestó, inmediatamente bebiendo la mitad del trago.

-Así que… ¿Cómo está Sam?

-Bueno… ella está…

-¿Aun triste?

-Si, digo, esto es muy difícil para mí, pero… ella era la mamá, ¿Sabes? Ella llevaba al bebé dentro.

-Sí, me lo imagino, pero viejo, lo olvidarán, bueno, no lo olvidarán pero será menos doloroso en el futuro, pueden intentarlo de nuevo, aun puede quedar embarazada otra vez. Y amigo… no me mal interpretes pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, justo ahora ella está sola en casa, y tu estas aquí emborrachándote… Freddie, ella te necesita, así que mueve tu estúpido trasero y ve a casa con ella. –Freddie miró a Gibby, atónito… Gibby podía ser tonto y simplón pero era demasiado sabio algunas veces. -¡Viejo! –Dijo Gibby tronando los dedos frente al rostro de Freddie. -¡Reacciona!

-Lo siento, yo solo… tienes razón, soy un cretino…

-Bueno… ¡Si!

-Debería irme a casa. Solo necesitaba despejar mi mente. Ha sido un día extremadamente difícil, ¿sabes?... yo… yo, perdí mi empleo…

-¡¿Qué?! Amigo, pero… ¿Por qué? Digo, eres demasiado bueno en tu trabajo, ya eras el gerente, ¡Te estaba yendo de maravilla!

-Estaba fuera de mis manos, la tienda quebró y bueno… se acabó para todos nosotros…

-Wow, viejo… -Contestó Gibby, tristemente –De verdad lo siento…

-Solo necesitaba un trago para pensar que le voy a decir a Sam…

-No será fácil Freddie, pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo, puedes trabajar aquí por un tiempo, mientras encuentras un trabajo.

-Gracias Gibs, pensaré en ello… -Freddie terminó su bebida y se puso de pie sacando su billetera pero Gibby lo detuvo.

-No, mi amigo, este es cortesía de la casa

-¿Seguro? –Gibby asintió. –gracias Gibby. Te lo pagaré algún día

-No hay necesidad. Buena suerte con tu esposa

-Sí, la necesitaré… -salió del bar, era hora de ir a casa y dejar caer la bomba…

_She's in line at the dole with her head held high__ –Ella está en la fila del subsidio con su cabeza sostenida en alto_

_While I just lost my job I didn't lose my pride__ –mientras yo acabo de perder mi trabajo, no perdí mi orgullo _

_And we both know how, how we're going make it work when it hurts__ -Y ambos sabemos cómo, como vamos a hacer que funcione cuando duele_

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt__ –Cuando te levantas, te echan a la basura _

_T__rying to make it work but man these times are hard__ –tratando de hacelo fucionar pero hombre, estos tiempos son dificiles. _

Freddie llegó a su edificio de apartamentos, entrando con la cabeza gacha sin prestar atención a su alrededor se dirigió al ascensor, directamente al quinto piso y al apartamento 5=A. sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió para encontrar, como siempre, la sala oscura y vacía, y por lo que veía también la cocina. Dejó su portafolio en el suelo descuidadamente y caminó hacia la cocina, sacando una charola y el pollo frito que había traído, acomodándolo para llevárselo a Sam. No necesitaba buscarla para saber donde estaba, así que tomando su charola se encaminó a su habitación. También estaba completamente oscura, cuando encendió la luz vio a Sam acostada hecha un ovillo, con una manta sobre ella. Freddie dejó salir un jadeo. Lo destrozaba verla así, haría cualquier cosa por traer de vuelta a su bebé pero no podía y eso lo hacía sentirse aun peor, la impotencia lo estaba matando.

Había sido un accidente. Todo mundo lo sabía, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa, no podía dejar de preguntarse si hubiera sido diferente si él la hubiera cuidado mejor.

El doctor les había dicho que un aborto espontaneo era algo más común de lo que imaginaban, que se había debido a un fallo cromosómico, que no había sido culpa de nadie. Aun así ese _hubiera _no lo dejaba en paz.

Había ocurrido en la semana 13 de su embarazo, Sam había presentado mareos, vómitos y pensaron que era algo normal por el embarazo, cuando el dolor abdominal se hizo presente Sam se preocupó, hicieron una cita con su doctor, pero inesperadamente, esa mañana, Freddie había sido despertado por Sam gritando su nombre desde el baño. Había entrado para encontrarse con una escena horrible. Sam sostenía su vientre, su rostro estaba contraído en una expresión de dolor, pero lo más preocupante, era la sangre que obviamente salía de su entrepierna.

Para cuando llegaron al hospital era demasiado tarde. Su bebé había muerto.

La primera etapa había sido la negación. Las primeras horas habían sido horribles, nadie era capaz de calmar o consolar a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera entre ellos. Sam no podía ver a Freddie y Freddie no podía ver a Sam. No podían afrontar la situación, se repetían una y otra vez que era una pesadilla un mal sueño.

La segunda etapa había sido el miedo. Les aterraba el pensar encontrarse con el otro. ¿Qué se iban a decir? ¿Qué iban a hacer? Pero cuando estuvieron frente a frente no hubo necesidad de palabras. Aun se amaban, mucho. Así que simplemente se sostuvieron el uno al otro, llorando en sus brazos, tratando de consolarse. Freddie recordaba ese chispazo de esperanza que había encendido su determinación. Si seguía teniendo miedo, no sería capaz de reparar a Sam. Ya había perdido a su bebé, y juraba por él y por la memoria de su padre que no iba a perder a Sam.

La tercera etapa era la depresión y… bueno, no estaba muy seguro de cómo iban a salir de ahí pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Colocó la charola con comida en el buró del lado de Sam y se sentó en la cama, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

-Sam, Sam, mi amor, despierta… -Sam se movió un poco, frunciendo el seño para luego abrir los ojos lentamente, -Te traje de comer –Los ojos de Sam viajaron a la charola. Gracias al cielo su apetito seguía siendo muy bueno. –Pollo frito y un licuado loco de fresa con kiwi ¿Qué tal?

-Gracias Freddie –Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa sentándose en la cama y tomando uno de los licuados, el más grande y una pieza de pollo. -¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

-Yo hum… -Freddie mordió su pieza de pollo también, tratando de hacer tiempo. Quería que terminara de comer antes de decirle las malas nuevas. –Bien, supongo… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy?

-Nada, limpié la cocina… el baño… nada… -Freddie suspiró.

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar al restaurante? –Sam se encogió de hombros. –Mi amor, sé que no quisieras salir de la cama, créeme, yo tampoco, pero no puedes encerrarte así. Créeme, si regresas al restaurante te despejarás, te dará algo en que pensar…

-Freddie, por favor… ¿Qué hablamos de presionar? Te dije que necesitaba tiempo

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero no me gusta verte así todo el tiempo, me lastima… -Sam se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando su frente contra el pecho de Freddie. Él llevó una mano a su espalda para acariciarla.

-Somos un desastre… -Freddie dejó salir una risita.

-Siempre lo hemos sido Sam, pero ahora más…

-Ahora más… -Repitió ella. Luego se separó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. -¿Qué es?

-¿Qué es qué?

-Eso que te está molestando justo ahora. ¿Tienes algo que decirme? –Freddie suspiró y asintió. Sam se tensó. -¿Qué pasa Freddie?

-Siempre sabes qué me pasa. Eres increíble –Comenzó él con una sonrisa triste. Se inclinó para besarla antes de continuar. –Yo… escucha, no hay forma fácil de decir esto, así que… solo lo diré… yo… perdí mi empleo… -Sam siguió mirándolo detenidamente. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, Freddie era una persona sobresaliente en su trabajo, ¿Por qué diablos lo despedirían?

-¿Por qué? –Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Las ventas bajaron un 70% en un solo mes. No fue mi culpa Sam, la empresa quebró, nos liquidaron a todos… tenemos algo de dinero, pero tengo que comenzar a buscar algo cuanto antes…

-Oh Freddie, lo siento tanto –Le dijo Sam acercándose a él y abrazándolo fuertemente. Él hundió el rostro en su cuello. –Encontrarás trabajo pronto, lo sé…

-Eso espero Sam… eso espero…

-Hey, vamos a estar bien, hay cosas peores que perder un empleo…

-Lo sé… -Dijo Freddie envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su esposa. Habían perdido algo mucho más valioso que un empleo. –Te amo.

-También te amo Freddie.

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time__ –Ella me necesita ahora, pero no parezco encontrar el momento_

_I got a new job now in the unemployment line__ –Acabo te obtener un trabajo en la linea de desempleados_

_And we don't know how, how we got into this mess is it a God's test__ –Y no sabemos cómo, como nos metimos en este desastre, es una prueba de Dios_

_Someone help us cause we're doing our best__ –Que alguien nos ayude porque estamos haciendo lo que podemos_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard –Tratando de hacerlo funcionar pero hombre, estos tiempos son difíciles. _

-¡Freddie! ¿Puedes ayudarme a limpiar esas copas? –Freddie levantó la cabeza, girándose para ver a Gibby apuntando a una tina cerca del lavabo.

-Claro, claro Gibs, ya voy –Gibby asintió y salió de la cocina. Freddie comenzó a hacer su tarea, en más o menos una hora podría irse a casa con Sam y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Se sentía agotando, mas mental que físicamente, no podía dejar de pensar. Tenía ya una semana trabajando con Gibby y por más que buscaba, no podía encontrar un trabajo de su área. Y Sam seguía sin querer salir de casa. Hacía un par de días la había llegado a encontrar en la que se suponía iba a ser la habitación del bebé, contemplando la ropita que le habían comprado ya. Luego él había tenido que sacarla casi a la fuerza de ahí, y abrazarla por el resto de la noche, intentando que dejara de llorar.

Las cosas no parecían mejorar ni un poco.

-Hey Freddie –Dijo Kian Egan uno de los empleados de Gibby entrando en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Kian?

-Hay un hombre allá afuera, dice que necesita hablar contigo. –Freddie frunció el seño y Kian lo notó, encogiéndose de hombros. –Ni idea de quien sea viejo, solo sé que quiere hablar contigo

-Ok, gracias Kian, ya voy –Kian asintió saliendo de la cocina de nuevo. Freddie secó sus manos y salió de ahí. Kian le señaló a un tipo de traje sentado en una de las mesas, caminó hacia él aclarando su garganta cuando llegó. –Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Es usted Fredward Benson? –Freddie asintió tomando asiento frente al hombre. –Su esposa es Samantha Benson ¿cierto?

-Claro, si, ¿Pasa algo?

-Soy Shane Filan, soy el abogado del señor Brian McFadden

-¿El jefe de Sam? –Shane Filan asintió. -¿Qué pasa?

-El señor McFadden tuvo un accidente de carretera hace dos días, con su esposa, desgraciadamente no sobrevivieron. –Freddie inhaló profundamente, corriendo una mano por su cabello. Si creía que las cosas no podían ponerse peores, bueno…. –Estoy aquí porque tengo entendido que su mujer es empleada del restaurante del señor McFadden desde hace 3 años, ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, tres años, poco más…

-Las hijas del señor McFadden han decidido cerrar el restaurante, dado que ellas no se pueden encargar de él.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Bueno, ellas le envían esto. –dijo extendiendo un sobre por encima de la mesa hacia Freddie, quien lo tomó. Estaba lleno de dinero, claro, su liquidación. –Me platicaron brevemente la razón por la que Sam no ha ido a trabajar en casi un mes. De verdad lo lamento señor Benson, y sé que usted y su esposa están pasando por algo muy difícil. Yo pasé por algo similar. Mi hijo tenía una semana de nacido, fue prematuro y no lo resistió…

-Vaya, yo… lo lamento…

-Gracias. Lo que quiero decirle señor Benson, es que puede parecer que es el fin del mundo, y a eso sumarle todo lo que ha estado pasando –Continuó, señalando el sobre. –Pero recuerde, que seguimos aquí y debemos seguir adelante. Las hijas de Brian McFadden decidieron darle a Sam un poco más de lo que era su liquidación real. Inviertan ese dinero señor Benson. Hagan algo que los ayude a salir adelante. Nunca se dé por vencido –Freddie miraba a aquel hombre. Aquel desconocido que le estaba diciendo lo que necesitaba escuchar, lo que nadie había podido decirle desde que todo este infierno había comenzado. –Aquí está mi tarjeta por si necesita ayuda. Soy un abogado especializado en empleos y negocios.

-Claro, -Freddie tomó la tarjeta para guardarla en su billetera. –Muchas gracias señor Filan. Por todo…

-No hay de qué. Es mi trabajo. Animo muchacho –Dijo poniéndose de pie y palmeando la espalda de Freddie. –Las cosas se van a arreglar…

_But we're gonna start by__ –Pero vamos a comenzar por_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine__ –Beber Viejas y baratas botellas de vino_

_Sit talking up all night__ –Sentarnos a platicar toda la noche_

_Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah –Haciendo cosas que no hemos hecho en un tiempo, en un tiempo, sí. _

-Yo-you –Saludó Freddie entrando en el apartamento, Sam estaba sentada en la sala viendo la televisión y comiendo palomitas. Ella lo miró y le sonrió, Freddie se acercó para darle un beso antes de poner en la mesita de centro la botella de vino que llevaba en la mano

-¿Qué es eso, Freddie?

-Vino tinto –Contestó dejando su mochila en el sillón al lado de Sam para luego caminar a la cocina y traer un par de copas. Esto no iba a ser fácil, de hecho iba a ser más difícil de lo que había sido decirle que _él _se había quedado sin empleo. Sam se llevaba muy bien con su jefe, era como un amigo y saber que había fallecido sería difícil. Necesitaba hacerla sentir bien.

-¿Vino tinto?

-Sí, Te gusta el vino tinto, ¿No?

-Claro pero… ¿Para qué? –Freddie regresó de la cocina, tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. -¿Qué pasa Freddie? –Se sentó al lado de ella colocando su mochila en sus piernas. Se mordió el labio, estaba nervioso.

-¿Sabes quién es Shane Filan?

-Sí, es el abogado de Brian, ¿Por qué?

-Fue hoy a hablar conmigo cuando estaba en el trabajo –Sam lo miró cuidadosamente. La expresión en el rostro de Freddie no podía significar nada bueno.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Él metió la mano en su mochila para sacar el sobre amarillo que le había dado Shane y se lo dio a Sam. -¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó abriendo el sobre y sus cejas se levantaron de la sorpresa. -¿Por qué te dio tanto dinero, Freddie? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sam, es… tu liquidación –Sam se quedó petrificada. Amaba trabajar en _The Irish Son _¿Por qué habrían de despedirla? ¿Sería porque no había ido a trabajar en un mes? No, ellos sabían por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué me despidieron?

-No, no Sam, no te despidieron. McFadden te quería mucho, jamás te despediría

-¿Entonces? ¡Freddie por favor dime que está pasando! –Freddie suspiró, tomó ambas manos de Sam y la miró a los ojos.

-Sam, mi amor… el señor McFadden sufrió un accidente automovilístico con su esposa… ambos fallecieron, hace dos días… yo… de verdad lo siento Sam… -Ella no dijo ni hizo nada. Estaba tratando de procesar lo que Freddie acababa de decirle. Su jefe, su increíble y gentil jefe que siempre se había preocupado por ella… ¿estaba muerto? Como su bebé…

_Oh, these times are hard. –Oh, estos tiempos son dificiles _

_yeah, they're making us crazy –Si, nos están volviendo locos_

_Don't give up on me, baby –No te des por vencida conmigo, bebé_

-No, Freddie… no…

-Sam, Sam por favor quédate conmigo… -Dijo Freddie desesperadamente. No quería que Sam volviera a irse en esa especie de trance como cuando habían perdido a su bebé. Lo hacía sentirse terriblemente solo. –Sammy, por favor… sé que es difícil, también es difícil para mí, todo lo que está pasando, pero si no nos quedamos juntos entonces no tendremos nada más, Sam, por favor, quédate conmigo… -Sam lo miró a los ojos, sabía que tenía razón, pero todo era tan difícil, que apenas y podía mantenerse cuerda a sí misma.

-Freddie… ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?

-No lo sé Sam, no lo sé… tal vez sea una prueba de Dios, yo que se… pero, ¿sabes? Shane me dijo algo muy bueno, él pasó por algo similar a lo nuestro. Perdió a su bebé cuando tenía una semana de nacido y yo sé Sam, sé que esto es extremadamente difícil para ti, lo es para mí y daría cualquier cosa por tener a nuestro bebé de vuelta, pero eso ya es el pasado, y si, aun duele, mucho y tal vez no se vaya pronto o nunca, pero estamos juntos, y seguimos aquí… tenemos que salir adelante. Mira, Shane me dio su tarjeta –Dijo sacando la tarjeta y mostrándosela a Sam. –Me dijo que invirtiéramos ese dinero, y ¿sabes? No es una mala idea, siempre has querido tener tu propio restaurante…

-Freddie… es una buena idea pero… no lo sé… no me siento lista

-¿Entonces cuando, Sam? No puedes quedarte toda tu vida encerrada aquí, tenemos que hacer algo para salir adelante, pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo Sam, tienes que apoyarme, como solías hacerlo antes de todo este desastre… -Sam se mordió el labio, Freddie tenía toda la razón, tenía que apoyarlo. Miró la botella de vino, necesitaba una distracción, no podía seguir mirando a los ojos de Freddie, inundados de lágrimas, tristeza y desesperación.

-¿Para qué es la botella? No tenemos nada que celebrar…

-Te equivocas. –Contestó negando con la cabeza. Tomó la botella y la descorchó –Seguimos juntos, a pesar de todo esto, ¿no te parece una razón?... Te amo –Ella asintió con la cabeza

-También te amo Freddie…

-Y vamos a brindar para celebrar eso –Dijo llenando ambas copas y dándole una a Sam. –y vamos a comprometernos para salir adelante juntos. Por nuestro bebé, y por Brian ¿Qué dices?

-Claro, saldremos de esto, yo… lo siento… por no apoyarte y por haberme _ido _así…

-Tranquila, está bien ahora. –Freddie levantó su copa. -¿Por el futuro?

-Por el futuro –dijo ella. Chocaron sus copas y bebieron del vino. Eran Sam y Freddie, podrían ser diferentes en millones de cosas, pero cuando ambos se unían por una causa en común, las cosas salían bien. Por eso habían llegado al matrimonio, y por eso saldrían de esta crisis. Freddie se levantó, dejando su copa en la mesa y tomó la mano de Sam, tomando la copa con la otra y colocándola al lado de la suya. Luego la jaló para ponerla de pie y la abrazó, tan fuerte y repentinamente que el aire se escapó de sus pulmones. -¡Freddie!

-Lo siento. –Contestó él riendo. Colocó un beso en su cuello, uno de esos besos que nunca fallaban para hacerla temblar. –Te amo, tanto… o más de lo que te amaba cuando nos casamos… eres la persona más fuerte que conozco Sam… esa es una de las principales razones por las que me casé contigo…

-Te amo, también, definitivamente más que nunca. Porque siempre me has apoyado en todo, desde antes de que fuéramos novios, cuando nos… supuestamente odiábamos, siempre me apoyaste, hasta ahora… con todo esto… te amo Freddie…

-Tus ojos –Dijo él, separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos y luego colocó un beso en cada uno de ellos. Sam rió, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué amas de mí? Lo habían jugado antes. Y siempre terminaba de una manera bastante interesante.

-Tú cabello –Respondió Sam corriendo una mano por su cabello.

-Iba a decir eso también –Dijo Freddie hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Sam, inhalando profundamente.

-Oh no, es solo que no tienes imaginación… -Ambos rieron balanceándose rítmicamente aunque no había música. –La forma en que tu frente se arruga cuando te preocupa algo

-¿En serio? –Freddie levantó las cejas para arrugar la frente y Sam sonrió.

-Definitivamente…

-hum… tus labios… -Dijo Freddie bajando el rostro para besarla. Sam sonrió.

-Iba a decir eso también

-hey, ¿Quién no tiene imaginación ahora? –Contestó haciéndole cosquillas

-¡Basta! –Trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Freddie volvió a tomarla por la cintura

-¿Qué más? –Dijo inocentemente mientras bajaba las manos, extendiendo sus palmas en el trasero de Sam, dándole un firme apretón, causando que ella jadeara sorprendida, luego levantó una ceja aceptando el reto. Dejó que la palma que estaba en su pecho se deslizara lentamente hacia abajo, hasta alcanzar su pantalón, dando un apretón a su miembro por encima de la ropa. Freddie cerró los ojos fuertemente. No habían tenido nada de intimidad desde dos semanas antes del incidente y a estas alturas, cualquier caricia por parte de ella lo encendía de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa Freddie? ¿Estás perdiendo el control? –Dijo ella en un tono de voz tan sensual que Freddie abrió los ojos de golpe, observándola con una intensidad tal, que Sam mordió su labio. Sabía lo que significaba. Sus miradas se quedaron enganchadas por lo que Sam sintió una eternidad, así que cuando por fin los labios de Freddie se estrellaron contra los suyos suspiró aliviada, llevando sus manos hacia arriba para enredarlas en el cabello de su esposo. Lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba tanto. Necesitaba sentirlo tan cerca de ella como le fuera posible, en todos los sentidos. –Huh… Freddie… -Gimió cuando él comenzó a mordisquear su cuello. Pensó en llevarlo hacia su habitación, pero cuando sintió sus manos escurrirse por debajo de su blusa y rozar su piel en lo único en lo que pudo pensar era que también necesitaba sentir su piel en las palmas de sus manos. Así que tan rápido como le permitieron sus temblorosas manos, desabrochó sus botones, uno por uno hasta que su camisa quedó abierta, Sam metió ambas manos acariciando su pecho, bajando hacia sus abdominales. Freddie cerró los ojos, dejando salir la respiración que estaba conteniendo. Extrañaba tanto el contacto íntimo con su esposa, no podía esperar más, pero tenía que controlarse, quería que fuera una noche especial para ambos. Subió sus manos, trayendo la playera de Sam consigo sacándola por encima de su cabeza y arrojándola a un lado descuidadamente. La abrazó de nuevo, deleitándose en el contacto de su piel contra la de ella. Comenzó a trazar un camino de besos, de su oído a lo largo de su hombro a la vez que acariciaba su espalda, buscando el broche de su sostén.

-Rayos Sam, ¿Este broche es a prueba de esposos? –Preguntó molesto después de pelear por unos momentos con el broche. Sam rió, llevando las manos a su espalda para, con un ágil movimiento desabrochar el sostén.

-¿Eso era tan difícil?

-Silencio Puckett…

-¿Puckett?

-Lo lamento señora Benson… -Dijo besándola de nuevo y ella sonrió. Al principio no le había agradado mucho la idea de ser llamada igual que la loca de su suegra. Pero cuando comenzaron a buscarla y llamarla Señora Benson, se acostumbró y además le gustaba que la llamaran así, significaba que era de Freddie, y así, todo el mundo lo sabría.

-Descuide señor Benson. –Respondió mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, haciendo que el gimiera, profundizando de nuevo el beso. Luego comenzó a empujarla hacia el sofá, recostándola lenta y suavemente, colocándose con cuidado encima de ella después. Llevó sus besos de su boca a su cuello, continuando camino abajo hacia sus pechos. Quería mostrarle cuanto la adoraba, cuan hermosa era para él, que era lo más importante de su vida, la razón por la que se había casado con ella. –Freddie… -Jadeó Sam cuando Freddie rozó su feminidad por encima de la ropa. –Freddie por favor… -Él sabía lo que quería, él mismo lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Así que en un ágil movimiento desabrochó sus jeans para luego jalarlos hacia abajo, besando sus piernas conforme le eran descubiertas. Quitó sus zapatos y sus calcetines para sacar por completo el pantalón, arrojándolo en algún lugar de la sala. Regresó de nuevo hacia ella, buscando sus cálidos labios de nuevo. Sam lo besó, llevando sus manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón, desabrochándolo rápidamente al igual que su pantalón. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ahora mismo. Bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, empujándola después con sus pies y Freddie gimió cuando su miembro rozó con la feminidad de ella, impresionado de su flexibilidad.

-Sam –Dijo mirándola a los ojos, acomodándose entre sus piernas. –Mi amor, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? Todo el mundo decía que lo pensáramos dos veces, que éramos jóvenes, pero, ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento, ni me arrepentiré nunca, eres lo mejor de mi vida y te prometo… te prometo que vamos a salir adelante, juntos

-Claro, juntos siempre –Contestó ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de Freddie, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, -Te amo Freddie, gracias por ser el mejor esposo del mundo

-Gracias a ti Sam, te amo. –Dijo por ultimo antes de deslizarse dentro de ella. Los dos jadearon, cerrando los ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero por fin, Freddie se sentía en casa de nuevo. Abrió los ojos para verla, ella tenía los ojos cerrados aun, tan hermosa. Freddie comenzó a moverse lentamente, quería hacerle disfrutar cada momento. Sam abrió los ojos, enganchándolos con los de él fijamente, diciéndose sin palabras todo lo que necesitaban saber. Que estaban juntos, que las cosas iban a salir bien, que saldrían adelante, que tenían que seguir luchando.

Se lo habían dicho muchas veces ese día, pero ninguna se había sentido tan real como esta, donde no había palabras, solo sus mentes, cuerpos y espíritus unidos en uno solo.

Freddie aceleró paulatinamente, cambiando el ángulo, haciendo que Sam gritara de placer. Cuando ella llegó al límite, estrechándose alrededor de él, no pudo contenerse más, vaciándose dentro de ella completamente con un gruñido, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sam. Se colapsó sobre ella, incapaz de moverse, Sam no se sintió aplastada o incomoda por su peso sobre ella, sino cálida y protegida, podría quedarse así por el resto de la noche.

-Vamos a la cama –Dijo Freddie separándose de ella con delicadeza. Antes de que Sam pudiera ponerse de pie, él la cargó en sus brazos, llevándola a su habitación y depositándola en la cama suavemente. Se metieron en las cobijas y Sam apagó la luz, moviéndose después para abrazarlo, recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo –Dijo tras besar el punto justo arriba de su corazón. –Buenas noches

-También te amo, Sam. Buenas noches… -Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero luego sonrió, contento de estar comenzando un nuevo camino para salir adelante. Lo iban a lograr. Tercera etapa, superada.

_We're smiling but we're close to tears –Estamos sonriendo pero estamos cerca de las lagrimas_

_Even after all these years –Incluso despues de todos estos años_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting -Justo ahora tenemos ese sentimiento de que nos estamos conociendo_

_For the first time –Por primera vez… _

-¡Hola! –Saludó Freddie entrando a casa, a un ambiente completamente diferente. Sam se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina ágilmente, pero en cuanto escuchó su voz dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió a recibirlo.

-¡Freddie! –Lo recibió con un gran beso y un abrazo -¿Cómo te fue con Shane?

-Bien, bien, hablamos de negocios, un par de cosas, nada importante

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, claro, ¿Qué hay de cenar? –Preguntó él tratando de cambiar el tema. Había estado hablando de muchas cosas con Shane, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa que le estaba preparando a Sam. En una semana era su cuarto aniversario y tenía el regalo perfecto para su esposa.

-Oh, lasaña, te va a encantar, usé un tip que me dio Georgina

-¿La esposa de Nicky Byrne? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Nicky era su vecino de enfrente, era un hombre agradable, había trabajado un tiempo con Freddie en la tienda, al igual que él, estaba buscando un empleo.

-Sí, vino hace un par de días a pedirme algo de mantequilla, hicimos algo de conversación y resulta que le encanta cocinar, como a mí, y luego intercambiamos algunos puntos de vista y recetas. ¿No te lo había comentado?

-Creo que no amor –Contestó Freddie no muy convencido, había andado algo distraído con el asunto de la sorpresa de aniversario. –pero me parece estupendo que hayas hecho una nueva amiga. No habías tenido una desde que Carly se fue a Italia, solo la vez cuando viene a visitar… o cuando vamos…

-Video chateamos todo el tiempo con ella. Pero si, es agradable tener a alguien con quien pasar las tardes aquí… ¿Adivina que más?

-¿Qué?

-¡Nicky es un completo nerd como tú!

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad –Dijo Sam sirviendo lasaña en dos platos. –Además le gusta el baseball como a ti. Y tienen varias cosas en común

-¿Cuál es tu punto? –Preguntó Freddie sentándose frente a ella, tomando su tenedor, más que ansioso de comenzar con la cena.

-El sábado juegan los red sox contra los diamantes, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a verlo?

-¡Oh por dios Sam! Esto está tan delicioso –Dijo Freddie con una expresión casi erótica masticando la lasaña.

-¡Fredward! No evadas mi pregunta

-No la estoy evadiendo, esto de verdad esta delicioso, ¡Es mejor que pinni's! mil veces mejor, felicidades Sam

-Bueno, gracias, mamá sabe cocinar

-Claro que si… -Contestó completamente hipnotizado por su comida.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? Tú y Nicky pueden ver el juego y Gina y yo podemos cocinar.

-Oh sí, claro, como tu quieras amor. –Sam sabía que estaba más concentrado en la comida que en otra cosa. No lo podía culpar, cuando ella probó la lasaña se olvidó de todo también.

El sábado sería un gran día. Se alegraba de poder salir de su caparazón, los Byrne eran excelentes personas originarios de Irlanda y en estos momentos, no les caerían nada mal un par de amigos extras.

_But we're gonna start by__ –Pero vamos a comenzar por_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine__ –Beber Viejas y baratas botellas de vino_

_Sit talking up all night__ –Sentarnos a platicar toda la noche_

_Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah –Haciendo cosas que no hemos hecho en un tiempo, en un tiempo sí. _

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? De nuevo, por favor…

-Porque no puedo hacer las compras yo sola, e invitamos a los Byrne a comer hoy y a ver el baseball, ¡Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo!

-¡Me hipnotizaste con comida!

-Freddie….

-Bien, bien, yo accedí, si esto te hace feliz entonces también me hace feliz

-¡Pues deja de quejarte entonces!

-Lo siento, solo tengo sueño…

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Pues no, pero anoche no dormí mucho y fue tu culpa… -Dijo Freddie con un tono travieso, besando el cuello de Sam. Ella sonrió, alejándose de él para tomar dos botellas de aceite y poniéndolas en su carrito.

-Como si de verdad te quejaras de eso… -Contestó ella caminando, Freddie regresó a su lugar detrás de carrito para empujarlo en la dirección a la que Sam se había ido.

-Bueno, no, la verdad no –Se encogió de hombros. –¿Nos falta mucho?

-No, solo faltas tú, ¿Qué llevaras para tomar?

-¿Tomar? No lo sé, ¿Qué toman los irlandeses?

-Debiste haberle preguntado a Nicky que quería tomar –Dijo Sam mientras entraban al pasillo de bebidas. Freddie se quedó mirando a las cervezas.

-Pues es algo muy informal, a los irlandeses les gusta la cerveza, ¿no?

-Sí, eso supongo

-Bien, entonces llevaremos dos de estos –Dijo tomando dos six pack de Heineken. –Y una botella de whiskey ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece bien, vámonos ya. –Freddie sonrió, feliz de salir del escandaloso centro comercial. Acomodó las compras en su camioneta y se fueron a su hogar. Tan pronto llegaron Sam comenzó a llevar todo a la cocina, había quedado con Gina que cocinarían juntas mientras los chicos veían el baseball, así, cuando el juego terminara estaría todo listo y comerían todos juntos.

-¿A qué hora se supone que llegarán? –Sam miró el reloj de la cocina.

-El juego empieza a las 2, deberían llegar en cualquier momento. –Contestó mientras su esposo guardaba cuidadosamente las cervezas en el refrigerador junto con la botella de whiskey. No había nada más triste y decepcionante en la vida que una cerveza caliente.

Cuando quince minutos más tarde sonó el timbre, Freddie estaba en la sala encendiendo la televisión y buscando el partido en los canales de deportes. Sam salió de la cocina y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta. Abrieron y ahí estaban, sus nuevos amigos, Nicky era una persona muy alegre, de esas que llevan una sonrisa en el rostro el 90% del tiempo, y Gina era una persona muy agradable, te hacía sentir bien en su compañía. Las chicas se abrazaron y saludaron felices de verse.

-Freddie, ¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó Nicky estrechando su mano.

-Bien, bien Nicky, gracias. Pero pasen, pasen –Dijo Freddie haciéndose a un lado y los Byrne entraron.

-Gina, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con la comida de una vez?

-Oh si, chicos pueden ir a ver el partido –Dijo Gina siguiendo a Sam hacia la cocina.

-Claro, diviértanse –Dijo Freddie caminando hacia la sala, indicándole a Nicky que se sentara donde quisiera.

-Y… Freddie, ¿Diamantes o red sox?

-Red sox –Contestó Freddie sin dudar siquiera. Nicky lo miró con los ojos entornados y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, no Freddie. Los diamantes ganarán… -Freddie rió

-Lo dudo, los red sox están teniendo una muy buena temporada, Carl Crawford lleva ocho home runs

-Pues ya veremos amigo, veremos. –Dijo Nicky riendo. Freddie negó con la cabeza riendo también.

-¿Te gusta la cerveza?

-¡Claro! Nací en el corazón de Dublín

-Genial, también traje whiskey

-La cerveza está bien para ver el partido

-Bueno, entonces ya vuelvo, está por comenzar –Se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina rápidamente tomando un par de cervezas del refrigerador, sonriendo cuando vio a Sam entusiasmadamente hablando de comida con Gina y de lo que podían hacer. –Aquí tienes Nicky –Dijo dándole una botella de Heineken, sentándose de nuevo para ver el partido.

-Gracias amigo. Y…. ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de empleo? –Preguntó Nicky tras darle un gran trago a su cerveza.

-Bueno, no muy bien, pero sigo intentando… espero encontrar algo…

-Yo también –Dijo Nicky, su expresión tornándose seria. –Y rápido, en serio… rápido… antes de…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gina está embarazada… digo, estoy feliz, mucho. Pero… si no encuentro un empleo pronto… tener un bebé es costoso y según nuestra última cita, estamos esperando gemelos, es increíble Freddie pero… -Se detuvo cuando vio al rostro de Freddie. De pronto se sintió como la peor persona del mundo. –Yo… lo siento Freddie de verdad, lo olvidé, estoy tan preocupado por ello que…

-Está bien, tranquilo Nicky… está bien

-¿Seguro? –Freddie asintió

-Sí, digo, es difícil pero Sam y yo saldremos adelante, digo, no es el fin del mundo

-Sí, verás que la vida les compensará viejo

-Eso espero… entonces, ¿Dónde has buscado empleo?

-Tengo un primo que trabaja en una de las principales sedes de pearstore en nueva york, espero que pueda conseguirme algo aquí en Seattle

-Vaya, sería increíble que trabajaras en pearstore. Siempre ha sido como un sueño para mí trabajar ahí…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, desde que tenía 13 años…

-Pues ojalá algún día tengas la oportunidad –Freddie asintió. A estas alturas se conformaría con trabajar en cualquier tienda de electrónicos que le ofreciera un puesto. Escucharon la voz del comentarista deportivo, el partido comenzaba, así que ambos se concentraron en el juego.

A pesar de la victoria de los red-sox sobre los diamantes, Freddie no pudo evitar observar a Gina cuando estaban comiendo. ¿Lo sabría Sam? ¿Le estaría afectando? Sin duda alguna, el embarazo de Gina le iba a afectar, de menor o mayor manera y eso le preocupaba.

Pero decidió sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Estaba pasando un rato increíble con los Byrne, Nicky era súper gracioso y su esposa le secundaba. No había visto reír tanto a Sam en meses, y la dicha que le traía a si mismo era increíble.

Luego propuso un brindis por más tardes como esa.

Xx

Freddie abrió los ojos, aun algo adormilado. Era muy temprano, en domingo ¿Quién podría llamarle por teléfono? Se giró sobre su costado, soltando a Sam para alcanzar su celular en el buró. Sam también se despertó al sentirlo moverse tan repentinamente. Hacía frió y en cuanto tuvo el teléfono en la mano volvió a cobijarse.

-¿Hola?

-Buenos días, estoy buscando al señor, Fredward Benson

-Sí, él habla. –Contestó Freddie tratando de borrar el sueño de sus ojos frotándolos con su mano. Sintió a Sam moverse cerca de él, recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Le estoy llamando de las oficinas centrales de pearstore en Seattle –Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y se sentó en la cama de golpe, ignorando el frio que golpeó su torso desnudo. Sam lo miró, algo desorientada por el repentino movimiento que hizo que su cabeza callera contra la almohada de golpe, luego sentándose también.

-¿Qué pasa Freddie? –Preguntó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Sí, sí, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

-Mire, un contacto de nueva york nos habló de usted. Revisamos su carrera y su currículo en internet, y estamos interesados en hacerle una entrevista de empleo. ¿Le interesa, o ya tiene algo más?

-No, no, es decir, claro que me interesa. Me interesa mucho

-Bien señor Benson, entonces tome nota –Freddie abrió el cajón de buró, sacó un bolígrafo, un recibo del teléfono y anotó los datos que le proporcionó la chica al otro lado de la línea. –Entonces lo esperamos mañana a las catorce horas.

-Catorce horas en punto –Repitió Freddie. –Muchas gracias

-Gracias a usted. Adiós

-Adiós. –Escuchó la línea quedar muda y colgó. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Sam quien tenía una expresión preocupada. –Sam…

-¿Quién era Freddie? ¿Qué pasa?

-Era una persona de las oficinas centrales de pearstore en Seattle, quieren hacerme una entrevista de empleo mañana a las dos de la tarde –Dijo, aun en shock. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sam.

-¡Oh por dios Freddie! ¡Eso es increíble! –Gritó jalándolo de nuevo a la cama, luego se montó sobre él y lo besó. –Es increíble, eso significa que quieren darte un empleo, y seamos honestos, eres la persona perfecta para trabajar con todos esos nerds…

-¡Sam! –Protestó, pero la risa en su voz lo delató. –Eres increíble

-Por eso te casaste conmigo

-Y por tu lasaña –Sam rió. Nunca se cansaría de ese sonido

-Claro… pero hablando en serio. Creo que esto es algo bueno Freddie. Te lo mereces

-Nos lo merecemos Sam… nos lo merecemos…

**¿Qué tal? De verdad no saben cuán importante es para mí saber si les gusta y lo que piensan. **

**Como regularmente en mis historias, ya está terminada, o tiene un gran adelanto. Así que depende de ustedes la llegada de la segunda parte. **

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

**50 REVIEWS Y SIGO aaaaaa que se la creyeron, era una broma, no, solo dejen review y seguiremos. **


	2. Where We Belong

**Que bueno que les guste la historia chicos, de verdad gracias por su apoyo, ahora vamos con la parte dos de tres **

**Esta vez la canción se llama Where we belong y es de la maravillosa y fantástica banda tabien irlandesa WESTLIFE y por si no lo habían notado, es mi banda favorita **

**Where we belong**

_Being interviewed by somebody, -Al Ser entrevistado por alguien_

_In the hotel lobby, -En el vestíbulo de un hotel_

_She says where do you come from? -Ella dice ¿De dónde eres?_

_Now I really like to talk about it, -Ahora me gusta mucho hablar de ello,_

_But if you write it, -Pero si lo escribes_

_Please don't get it wrong –Por favor que no se mal entienda._

Freddie entró en el edificio de oficinas en el que había sido citado, estaba a media hora de su apartamento. El logo de pearstore estaba por todos lados. Se sentía muy feliz y ansioso, pero también muy nervioso. _Tenía _que conseguir ese puesto, por él y por Sam, el dinero se les estaba acabando y tenían recibos y cosas que pagar.

Sin embargo se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo por alguna razón. Se había esforzado durante muchos años, era un buen partido para esa empresa. Dejó sus datos con la señorita a la recepción y se sentó a esperar a que llamaran su nombre.

-Benson, Fredward –Llamó por fin la secretaria. Freddie se puso de pie y la siguió hacia la oficina de la persona que lo iba a entrevistar. –Por aquí por favor. Suerte

-Gracias –Contestó Freddie cortésmente y entró, no sin antes suspirar profundamente. De detrás del escritorio un hombre le sonrió indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento y Freddie obedeció.

-Buenas tardes señor Benson, mi nombre es Marcus Feehily, y yo le voy a entrevistar

-Buenas tardes señor Feehily, de verdad gracias por esta oportunidad. –Mark asintió sonriendo

-Estamos muy interesados en usted señor Benson, alguien nos recomendó echarle un vistazo a su currículo y debo decir, quedamos muy impresionados

-¿Alguien me recomendó? –Preguntó Freddie confundido. Mark asintió

-Así es señor Benson. Dígame, usted era el director técnico del show iCarly, ¿Cierto? Me encantaba verlo con mis primos

-Si, en efecto, era yo… esos eran buenos tiempos –Rio Freddie, complacido al ver que Mark sonreía asintiendo.

-Éramos jóvenes en ese entonces. Bueno, mis compañeros y yo estuvimos viendo algunos de esos videos y programas que aun están en su página. ¿Nadie le ayudaba? Digo, todos esos efectos, las luces, la música…

-Sí, estuve solo siempre. Sam o Carly ayudaban cuando se necesitaba, pero nunca les gustó mucho el asunto técnico, menos a Carly, Sam era más cooperativa sosteniendo la cámara o manejando un poco la computadora

-¿Sam? ¿La chica que lo trataba mal? –Mark rió. –No puedo creer aun que haya salido con ella un tiempo. Parecían perros y gatos. Y ella, era demasiado atractiva… ¿Aun son amigos? –Preguntó con interés y Freddie soltó una carcajada

-Es mi esposa –Mark abrió los ojos sorprendido y apenado por su comentario, luego rió negando con la cabeza

-¡Vaya! Que vueltas da la vida, su esposa… me alegra saber eso, y lamento haber dicho que… bueno, siempre supe que detrás de ese odio había amor. Me alegra saber eso –Repitió aun sonriendo aunque hablando muy rápido debido a la vergüenza.

-Sí, tenemos ya casi 4 años de casados, el domingo es nuestro aniversario y aunque, bueno, han sido tiempos difíciles, estamos saliendo adelante

-Me gusta su actitud Benson. Decidida. Y dígame ¿Qué hay de ese chico raro…? ¡Gibby! ¿Él no ayudaba?

-Oh, no, él no entendía nada de tecnología… o de muchas cosas… lo hacía yo solo todo… bueno, una vez tuvimos un interno, pero era un completo idiota, terminó bañando en limonada mi laptop y tuvimos otro después, Brad, era muy bueno pero tuvo que salirse cuando la universidad se volvió muy demandante. Aun somos buenos amigos

-Vaya, entonces, si lo hacía todo por usted solo… debo decir que es impresionante

-Bueno, gracias. Me gusta hacer bien las cosas, o no hacerlas

-Y es por eso que necesitamos gente como usted en esta empresa. Comenzaría como técnico de diseño encargado, sería un desperdicio tenerlo encerrado en una oficina, lo queremos probando nuevas cosas, creando nuevas cosas, añadiéndole nuevas cosas a nuestros electrónicos. Tiene mucha creatividad en ese departamento. Los gráficos de su programa, la pagina, todo es maravilloso –Freddie estaba en shock. Esto no era una entrevista de trabajo, era una oferta de trabajo, y por supuesto iba a decir si. -¿Qué dice Benson? El sueldo es de 500 dólares por quincena –Freddie se atragantó con su propia saliva, eso era mucho dinero. -¿Puede comenzar el lunes? –Era viernes, el domingo era su aniversario y el lunes comenzaría con el trabajo que siempre soñó ¿Acaso podía ser mejor?

-Yo… claro, claro que puedo comenzar el lunes

-Bien, el lunes nos encargaremos del papeleo y demás. No se arrepentirá señor Benson. Bienvenido a pear company –Dijo Mark estrechando su mano y Freddie la tomó en seguida.

-Gracias a usted señor Feehily. Verá que no los decepcionaré

-Se que no lo hará Benson, sé que no lo hará.

_Mum said you should always aim high, -Mamá decía que siempre debías apuntar alto_

_To a kid with a glint in his eye, -A un niño con un brillo en sus ojos_

_she would never lie, -Ella nunca le mentiría_

Condujo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro hasta su edificio de apartamentos, se estacionó más o menos bien y subió corriendo las escaleras, pero no entró a su apartamento, no. Tocó el timbre de la puerta de enfrente y esperó. Momentos después Nicholas Byrne abrió la puerta.

-Hey, Freddie ¿Cómo estas amigo?

-Fuiste tú, ¿cierto? –Nicky sonrió. –Tú me recomendaste en pear

-¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Te dieron el empleo?

-Me lo habían dado antes de la entrevista, dios, ¡Nicky fuiste tú!

-Fue mi primo, me recomendó y cuando pude hablar con el jefe le hablé de ti. Resulta ser que era fan de iCarly y parece que te llamó

-Dios, Nicky, nunca me cansaré de agradecértelo –Dijo Freddie, abrazando a Nicky –Gracias viejo, te debo una

-Hey, está bien, te lo mereces, se que desempeñarás un gran trabajo.

-Dios, me has salvado la vida Nicky

-Ya, deja de agradecer, solo haz un buen trabajo.

-¿Nos vemos el lunes para darte un aventón al trabajo? –Preguntó Freddie. Nicky acababa de vender su auto.

-Claro amigo, gracias –Freddie asintió y luego de despedirse entró a su apartamento. Buscando con los ojos a Sam pero no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam, mi amor! ¿Dónde estás? –Gritó entrando en la habitación

-¡Estoy en el baño, salgo en un momento! –Gritó, Freddie frunció el seño, se escuchaba rara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, a la perfección –Contestó saliendo del baño y dedicándole una linda sonrisa a su esposo. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dieron el empleo?

-No era una entrevista de empleo

-¿Qué?

-Era una OFERTA de empleo Sam… yo… ¡Comienzo el lunes!

-¡Aaaaaahhhh Freddie! –Gritó Sam, corriendo hacia él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. –Eso es increíble, siempre ha sido tu sueño trabajar en pear company

-Lo sé, aun no puedo creerlo, mi mamá siempre lo dijo "Apunta alto y llegaras alto"

-Bueno, la loca tenía razón

-¡Sam!

-Como sea, esto es increíble Freddie, se que harás un excelente trabajo

-Nicky me recomendó, es una increíble persona

-Te lo dije, los Byrne son geniales. Espero que sus bebés nazcan bien, se lo merecen…

-Hey, ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? –Dijo rápidamente tratando de distraerla, de hacer que no llegará ahí. Era un tema delicado aun, estaba seguro de que casi superaban la cuarta etapa. Retiro. Estaban saliendo adelante

-¿Cuál?

-Me pagarán 500 dólares a la quincena, eso solo como sueldo inicial

-¡¿Qué?! Wow, Freddie, ¡Es increíble!

-¡Lo sé! Por fin nos están saliendo bien las cosas Sam

-Lo sé –Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. -¿Qué haremos para celebrar? ¿Sabes? El domingo es nuestro aniversario…

-¿En serio? –Dijo en un tono fingido, como si lo hubiera olvidado y ella rio.

-Cuatro años…

-Los cuatro años más maravillosos de mi vida –Respondió abrazándola fuertemente. –Te tengo un regalo sorpresa, así vamos a celebrar

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó ansiosa

-Dije que era una sorpresa

-¡Freddie! no puedes hacerme esto

-Oh lo estoy haciendo…

-No, no puedes tenerme con la intriga todo el fin de semana

-Por Dios Sam, solo falta mañana y luego es domingo, tranquila

-¡No! Me haces sufrir con la intriga

-¿Ah sí? –Comenzó a besar su cuello. –Se me ocurre una forma de compensarlo…

_And now we're 4 years on, -Y ahora ya llevamos 4 años_

_feels like we've just begun, -Se siente como si acabaramos de empezar _

_Never forget this is where we belong, -Nunca olvides que aquí es a donde pertenecemos_

_Every time that we talk about moving on, -Cada vez que hablamos de seguir adelante_

_it turns into a song, -Se convierte en una canción_

_'cause together were strong, -Porque juntos somos fuertes_

_Like the place we come from, -Como el lugar del que venimos_

_This is where we belong –Aquí es a donde pertenecemos_

-Hey, Sam, Sammy –dijo Freddie besando detrás de su oreja. –Sam, despierta… Sam… Pollo frito

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué pasa? –Contestó abriendo los adormilados ojos.

-Feliz aniversario mi amor –Sam miró el reloj en el buró

-Por dios Freddie, nos acabamos de dormir

-Pero ya son las doce. Feliz aniversario número cuatro –Sam se giró para abrazarlo.

-Cielos, eres un cursi nerd Benson –Freddie rió estrechándola en sus brazos. –Te amo, feliz aniversario

-También te amo. Buenas noches

Xx

Al siguiente día por la mañana Freddie se levantó muy temprano, puso manos a la obra para preparar un gran desayuno para su esposa. Estaba decidido a pasar el mejor aniversario en sus 4 años juntos. Se lo merecía. Habían perdido a su bebé tan solo cuatro meses atrás y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, aún estaba muy afectada.

Se vio obligado a salir de su trance cuando uno de los hot cakes amenazó con quemarse. Rápidamente puso a funcionar la cafetera mientras hizo jugo de naranja. Buscó la nutella, que nunca podía faltar en la cocina de Sam y colocó todo en una charola para dirigirse de nuevo a su recamara. Sam estaba aun dormida, era domingo y si la dejaba lo más probable era que no despertara hasta después de las 12, pero él tenía planes.

-Mi amor… Sam… -Dijo frotando su hombro suavemente tras dejar la charola en el buró. Sam emitió una especie de gemido a forma de queja y Freddie rió. –Sam, te traje el desayuno…

-¿Comida? –Preguntó aun adormilada.

-Si amor, comida, despierta

-No… es muy temprano… déjame… -Freddie rió de nuevo.

-Vamos Sam, estuviste todo el día de ayer rogándome para que te dijera tu sorpresa. Si te levantas, desayunas y nos vamos, pronto sabrás que es –Sam se frotó los ojos

-¡Está bien!–Dijo finalmente sentándose, Freddie besó su frente y luego puso la charola frente a ella, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a decir algo Sam se paró corriendo de la cama y se metió al baño. Segundos después Freddie la escuchó vomitar y se paró, asustado.

-¿Sam? Sam, amor, ¿Qué pasa? Sam, ¿Estás bien? –Sonaba preocupado.

-Sí, no es nada, ya voy –Dijo Sam apresurándose a lavar sus dientes y luego salió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, yo… no lo se

-¿Quieres que vayamos al doctor?

-No, vamos a desayunar y luego por mi sorpresa

-Pero Sam… -Sam puso sus manos en las mejillas de Freddie.

-Confía en mi ¿Sí? Yo sé lo que hago, ¿Puedo comer mi desayuno ahora? –Freddie suspiró y Sam sonrió, borrando esa preocupada expresión con un beso. -¿Por favor?

-Está bien… -Sam sonrió de nuevo conduciendo a su esposo a la cama.

–Ahora nerd, dime el menú

-Pues hice hot cakes –Comenzó, aun no muy convencido, observando a Sam cuidadosamente. –Huevos, con extra tocino. Jugo de naranja, fruta picada, café, y también traje nutella y mermelada de fresa

-Vaya, sí que me conoces bien

-Hago un esfuerzo… -Sam se giró hacia él.

-Gracias Freddie, eres el mejor –Lo abrazó para luego besarlo. –Te amo

-También te amo, feliz aniversario…

_Next question,__ -La siguiente pregunta_

_But I've heard this one before –Espera, la he escuchado antes_

_No were not about to stop (no no)__ –No, no estamos a punto de detenernos (no, no)_

_So let me ask you something__ –Entonces dejame preguntarte algo_

_When you got something as good,__ -¿Cuando tienes algo así de bueno,_

_Tell me why would we give up?__ –Dime por qué habríamos de rendirnos?_

-¿Y ahora?

-No

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-Sam… si no dejas de preguntar nunca llegaremos ahí

-¡Pero Freddie! no fue suficiente tenerme todo el fin de semana con la duda, no, ahora me vendas los ojos y conduces por kilómetros

-Cielos Sam, salimos hace cinco minutos, ya casi llegamos

-¿Por qué no lo llevaste a casa?

-Es muy grande

-¡Freddie!

-Ya, ya, hemos llegado –Dijo aparcando el auto.

-¿Ya me la puedo quitar?

-¡No! Espera un poco más, solo un poco más

-¡Bien! Pero date prisa Benson, estoy así de divorciarme de ti –Dijo juntando su dedo índice con el pulgar. Freddie rió.

-Claro que no. –Bajó del auto, caminando rápidamente a su puerta para abrirla –Ven, te ayudo, con cuidado… -Sam bajó del auto -¿quieres que lleve tu bolsa?

-¡Sí! pero no veas dentro

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo tu regalo ahí pero no puedes verlo –Freddie sonrió.

-Claro, la tengo, ahora dame la mano y sigue mis instrucciones. –Sam asintió, tomando la mano de Freddie y siguiendo su voz cumpliendo con lo que decía, caminaron unos cuantos pasos y escuchó como abrió una puerta. –Aquí hay un escalón, con cuidado, bien. Ahora…. –Sam lo sintió envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella por detrás, recargando su barbilla en su hombro. –Ahora puedes quitarte la venda amor. –Sam no lo pensó dos veces, de inmediato llevó la mano a la venda, quitándola de un jalón. Sus ojos se enfocaron inmediatamente en el familiar lugar, había pasado ahí mucho tiempo y lo conocía a la perfección. Luego frunció el seño, sintiendo un poco de enfado.

-Freddie esto no es gracioso ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –dijo molesta girándose para mirarlo. –No veo el punto, ¿Dónde está mi regalo? Esto es simplemente grosero –Se volvió a girar para contemplar el lugar. Freddie la había llevado a _The Irish Son _que parecía no tener muchos cambios de cómo lo recordaba. Se veía algo descuidado, pero era obvio, las hijas de Brian McFadden habían decidido cerrar el lugar. Tal vez Freddie la llevaba para que le dijera adiós una última vez, pero aun así. Eso la estaba irritando.

-¿Qué? No ¡No Sam! Para nada, mi intención nunca fue molestarte, Sam –bajó un poco la voz, girándola y tomando sus manos. –Te traje aquí, porque _este _es tu regalo de cumpleaños –La expresión confundida de Sam se acentuó. –hablé con las hijas de Brian McFadden para que me lo vendieran y con la asesoría de Shane Filan reabrir este lugar será muy sencillo, es tuyo completamente… ¿Qué dices? –El rostro de Sam adoptó una mirada analítica, luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se arrojó a los brazos de Freddie besándolo muy emotivamente.

-Eres el mejor, te amo –Dijo recargando su frente contra la de él. –lo siento, creo que me alteré un poco…

-Está bien amor, lo importante es que te gustó. Vamos a sacar este lugar adelante, juntos

-Lo sé… va a ser genial… hay tantas cosas que hacer, gente que contratar…

-¿Cambiarás el nombre?

-No, no lo haría. Será como un homenaje a ese gran hombre irlandés que me dio trabajo aun antes de terminar la universidad… se lo merece, este será siempre _The Irish Son,_ de Brian McFadden…

-Como quieras amor, Feliz aniversario –La volvió a besar, esta vez lenta y dulcemente. Sam estaba tan feliz que casi había olvidado su regalo. Sonrió en el beso para luego empujarlo levemente.

-No aun, faltas tú

-¿Qué me vas a regalar?

-El mejor regalo del mundo, dame mi bolso –Dijo arrebatando el bolso del brazo de Freddie, lo abrió y sacó un sobre amarillo. –Feliz aniversario

-¿Qué es esto? –Freddie tomó el sobre, Sam solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, ahora podía notar que estaba nerviosa. Sin más abrió el sobre y sacó las hojas que tenían el enorme logo de la clínica que había estado llevando el embarazo de Sam antes de que perdieran a su bebé. Luego vio la fecha, era del día anterior, y sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente a lo que buscaba. Positivo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente. A casi 5 meses de su incidente Sam… -¿Estás embarazada? –Sam asintió. Freddie dejó las hojas en la mesa al lado suyo y abrazó fuertemente a su esposa que también tenía los ojos inundados por las lágrimas. Nicky lo había dicho

_La vida se los recompensará_

Freddie tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó para luego recargar su frente contra la de ella, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

-Sam… te prometo que todo va a salir bien esta vez, vamos a estar bien… te amo, te amo tanto…

-Lo sé Freddie. Tengo un presentimiento de que va a salir bien esta vez… nos lo merecemos, también te amo

-Nos lo merecemos… nos lo merecemos…

**Si quieren conocer a Brian, Shane, Kian, Nicky y Mark de esta historia, todo lo que tienen que hacer es ver fotos de Westlife, así es, los personajes de esta historia son los Westlife :3 **

**Excepto que en mi historia Mark no es gay y Brian está muerto XD **

**The Irish Son también existe, es una increíble canción de Brian McFadden **

**Si les gustó dejen por favor un review y la tercera y última parte vendrá tan pronto como ustedes quieran!**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR! GRACIAS POR EL APOYO SE LES QUIERE! **


	3. Something Right

**Lamento la tardanza chicos! De verdad lo siento, pero aquí esta. **

**Damas y caballeros, les presento la conclusión de esta historia. Espero hayan disfrutando tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo.**

**Y si te gustó, dejame un review para saber si debo seguir escribiendo más.**

**iCarly ni las canciones mencionadas son mias.**

**La canción de este capitulo es Something Right, de Westlife (Mi obsesión) **

**Something right**

_Never thought that I'd be so inspired__ –Nunca pensé que estaría tan inspirado_

_Never thought that I would find the higher truth__ –Nunca pensé que encontraría la verdad mas grande_

_I believed that love was overrated__ –Creía que el amor estaba sobrevalorado_

'_Till the moment I found you__ –Hasta el momento en que te encontré_

Freddie salió del elevador en el piso de su apartamento, comenzó a buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos cuando el llanto de un bebé llegó hasta sus oídos, sonrió, pronto, el llanto de otro bebé se le unió al anterior. Giró la cabeza para mirar la puerta de los Byrne. Según Nicky la estaban pasando de lo mejor con los gemelos.

Tenían hambre al mismo tiempo, necesitaban un cambio de pañal al mismo tiempo, si uno lloraba en la noche despertaba al otro, quien también lloraba entonces. Se necesitaba el esfuerzo de los dos al cien por ciento con Rocco y Jay Byrne. Le habían concedido algo de tiempo en el trabajo a Nicky para poder atender a sus recién nacidos, descansaba tres días en lugar de dos a la semana y salía temprano, razón por la cual, Freddie estaba llegando solo hoy a casa.

Cuando Nicky estaba en el trabajo, Sam pasaba tiempo con Gina y los gemelos. Eran un par de adorables bebés y ayudaban a Sam a familiarizarse y entrenarse para cuando fuera su turno. Claro, Gina era la que tenía que ir al apartamento de enfrente. Para Sam ya era algo complicado moverse mucho. Tenía ya 8 meses de embarazo y según los doctores todo marchaba a la perfección.

Lo más sorprendente de todo

También estaban esperando gemelos.

_La vida se los compensará_

Aun más sorprendente. No era por parte de Sam. Ella tenía una hermana gemela, y eso se repetía cada tercera generación. Es decir, si Sam era una gemela, lo más probable era que no tendría gemelos, pero sus hijos tal vez si, una generación si, una no. Lo cual le había sorprendido, pero Freddie había recordado a los hermanos de su madre, John y Andy, gemelos idénticos. Marisa no había adquirido la tendencia a tener gemelos, pero Freddie sí.

Y ahí estaba viendo a la puerta de los Byrne, pensando que eso era lo que les esperaba a él y a Sam. Y para ser sincero… no podía esperar más.

Abrió la puerta para entrar, pensando en algo diferente, su nuevo proyecto de trabajo. Era algo sumamente basado en lo estético. Un peraphone que brillaba en la oscuridad, y además tenía un contorno transparente, cristalizado por donde corría un líquido neón que también brillaría en la oscuridad. Su problema ahora, era como estructurar lo que el teléfono necesitaba para además de ser _bonito y llamativo _tuviera un software muy funcional y un desempeño optimo. Nicky trabajaba con él en ese proyecto, hacían un muy buen equipo y además su jefe, Mark, se había convertido en gran amigo de los dos, ayudándoles también con la parte teórica del _lighting phone _como lo habían llamado.

Tras dejar su portafolio en un sillón se dirigió directamente a su habitación, donde seguramente estaría Sam. Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír. La televisión estaba prendida, pero Sam ya estaba más que dormida en la cama con un tazón de palomitas medio vacío a su lado. Freddie tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión donde ya corrían los créditos de la película que Sam estaba viendo. Apagó también el DVD y luego caminó directamente hasta su esposa, agachándose para besar su frente mientras corría su mano por su gigante vientre donde estaban sus preciosos hijos.

-Sam, Sammy… amor… -Sam abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando lo vio sonrió llevando una mano a su mejilla. –Ya llegué

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, bien, avanzamos en el proyecto

-Que bueno. Me llamaron del restaurante, mañana están listos los libros del inventario, ¿crees poder pasar por ellos y traérmelos para revisarlos?

-Claro amor, yo paso por ellos.

-Eres el mejor. –Freddie rió, sentándose al lado de ella con su mano aun acariciando su vientre. Abrió la boca para hablar al mismo tiempo que Sam

–¿Trajiste la cena?

-¿Tienes hambre?

Ambos rieron

-¿Alguna vez dejaremos de hacer eso?

-No lo creo –Dijo Sam, -Entonces, ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-No lo sé, ¿quieres que pida algo?

-¡Pizza!

-Muy bien, -Freddie sacó su teléfono. –Pepperoni con…

-…Queso extra…

-…Y ajonjolí en las orillas –Ambos rieron de nuevo, era un habito que tenían desde niños y nuca se les quitaría.

Mientras Freddie hablaba por teléfono a la pizzería Sam sonrió, colocando una mano en su vientre donde uno de los gemelos acababa de patear. Siempre era igual, estaban tranquilos, Sam veía alguna película, comía palomitas, lo que fuera y estaban dormidos, suponía ella, o simplemente muy quietos. Pero entonces llegaba Freddie de trabajar y escuchaban la voz de su padre y se ponían demasiado inquietos, demandando su atención, y solo hasta que Freddie se agachaba y comenzaba a hablarles se quedaban quietos de nuevo.

-Ok, muchas gracias. –Terminó Freddie y colgó el teléfono dejándolo sobre el buró para girarse hacia Sam. -¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que calmar a tus hijos antes de que todos mis órganos cambien de lugar… -Freddie rió, levantó la camisa de Sam para descubrir su vientre y colocó un par de besos ahí, recargando ligeramente su mejilla donde se sentía ese leve y acogedor golpeteo de la mano o pie de uno de sus hijos, buscando con una mano donde golpeaba el otro bebé.

-Hey, tranquilos ahí dentro… ya estoy aquí, no hay porque lastimar a mamá, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No pueden dormir? –Sam cerró los ojos, siempre la relajaba y hacía sentir sumamente feliz cuando Freddie le hablaba así a los bebés. Era reconfortante. Y sentir como se movían ligeramente más rápido al principio y se calmaban paulatinamente era asombroso.

Si habían pasado por cosas horribles antes, no quería pensar en eso. Justo ahora, tal vez estaban haciendo algo bien para merecer esto. El amor nunca estaba sobre valorado.

_Now baby I know I don't deserve –Ahora nena, sé que no merezco _

_The love you give me –El amor que tú me das_

_But now I understand that –Pero ahora entiendo que_

_If you want me, I must be doing something right –Si me quieres, debo estar haciendo algo bien_

_I got nothing left to prove –No tengo nada que quede por probar_

_And it's all because of you –Y todo es por ti_

_So if you need me –Así que si me necesitas_

_And baby I make you feel alive –Y nena te hago sentir viva_

_I know I must be doing –Se que debo estar hacendo_

_Doing something right –Haciendo algo bien _

-Podemos poner un color más llamativo, pero no sé si vea bien –Propuso Nicky frotándose la barbilla

-Tal vez sea mucho, digo, va a brillar por todos lados, pero tampoco queremos que sea algo ridículo –Dijo Freddie moviendo los dedos ágilmente sobre el mousepad de diseño de la computadora central en el cuarto de pruebas donde estaban diseñando el peraphone. La puerta se abrió de pronto, provocando que ambos giraran la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Aun están aquí? –Preguntó Mark Feehily, su jefe, con un batido de fresa en la mano. Ese hombre siempre estaba comiendo. Hacía a Freddie pensar en Sam a veces. –Ya es la hora del almuerzo, salgan de esta cueva de nerds –Si, definitivamente tenía algunas cosas en común con su esposa.

-¿Ya es hora de almorzar? –Preguntó Nicky viendo su reloj

-Cielos, se nos fue el tiempo –Contestó Freddie poniéndose de pie y apagando el monitor de la computadora central. -¿Ya fuiste a comer Mark?

-¿Qué? Oh no, solo quería un batido, pero vamos al bar de tu amigo, también hay comida ahí ¿no?

-Claro, claro, vamos a Gibby's –Dijo Freddie tomando su chaqueta y salió de la "Cueva nerd" seguido de Nicholas y Marcus. Gibby's no estaba lejos y los tres caminaron las 4 cuadras platicando alegremente.

-¡Hey Gibs!

-¡Hey Freddie! –Gibby sonrió al ver a su amigo, era otro completamente, su rostro reflejaba felicidad y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz también. -¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Cómo va Sam?

-Excelente viejo, todo marcha sobre ruedas

-Fantástico, ¿Y el empleo?

-De maravilla, las cosas van bien últimamente, oh mira, el es Mark Feehily, mi jefe y Nicky Byrne, compañero de trabajo y amigo

-Mucho gusto –Contestó Gibby estrechando sus manos. –Freddie me habló de ti, también tienes gemelos

-Sí, así es

-Cuatro niños de un solo golpe –Dijo Gibby riendo. -¡Ustedes sí que van a lo grande! –Ambos adultos se encogieron de hombros, luego Gibby les señaló una mesa. –Tomen asiento, en un momento tomarán su orden. –Los tres dieron las gracias y asintieron, acomodándose en la mesa que Gibby les había asignado y este regresó a la cocina.

-Hola, Freddie, ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no venias por aquí –Freddie le sonrió a Kian, había hecho amistad con él cuando había trabajado temporalmente en Gibby's.

-Hey, Kian, estoy bien, muy bien, ¿Y tú qué tal?

-De maravilla, bien chicos, ¿Qué les sirvo?

El resto del almuerzo fue muy ameno, los tres discutían aspectos del peraphone que aún había pendientes. Gibby había insistido en invitar una ronda de whiskey, los chicos lo dudaron ya que estaban en horas de trabajo, pero bueno, un trago no lastimaba a nadie, y dado que Mark era el jefe y había accedido se relajaron por un par de minutos más. Eso hasta que el teléfono de Nicky sonó.

-Es Georgina –Dijo frunciendo el seño pero contestó en seguida. –Hola amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo están Rocco y Jay? Oh que bien, dales un beso de mi parte… hey, ¿Por qué estas tan acelerada? Si, si está aquí conmigo, ¿Por qué? –Cuando los ojos de Nicky se posaron en Freddie este se puso tenso. -¡¿Qué?! Vamos para allá

-¿Qué pasa Nicky? –Pregunto Freddie, alterado y poniéndose de pie.

-Parece que los gemelos decidieron adelantarse, Sam va para el hospital la veremos allá

-¿Qué? Pero… faltan casi tres semanas y…

-Freddie eso no importa ahora –Le dijo Nicky tomándolo por los hombros –¡Están en camino, enfócate en eso!

-Yo, yo… vámonos… -Tartamudeó Freddie entrando en shock.

-Mark, ¿Está bien si nos vamos? No creo que él pueda manejar así…

-¡Claro, claro, lárguense de aquí! Esos bebés vienen en camino ya, ¡Andando!

XX

Freddie no supo cómo llegó al hospital, lo único que lo hizo salir del trance en el que se encontraba, fue el golpe de las puertas de la sala de partos al abrirse y la imagen de Sam postrada en una cama con algunos aparatos conectados a ella. En ese momento sus pies se reconectaron a su cerebro y se apresuró al lado de su esposa para tomar su mano.

-Sam, Sam mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?

-Freddie, por fin estás aquí… me duele horrible

-¿Qué te dijo la doctora?

-No lo recuerdo…

-¿Señor Benson? –Freddie se giró para ver a la doctora Johnson entrando por la puerta.

-Doctora, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tranquilos, los partos prematuros cuando hay dos o más bebés son muy comunes, y solo son dos semanas, un poco más, así que no hay mucho por qué preocuparse… aun así…

-¿Aun así? –Preguntaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, asustados.

-Aun así no creo que los bebés estén acomodados por completo para salir por si solos –continuó la doctora. –Por lo que Sam, no sé si quieras intentar hacerlo natural, pero lo más seguro para ti ahora es una cesárea.

-¿Lo más seguro para mí? Pero, ¿Qué es lo más seguro para mis hijos?

-Lo mejor sería un parto natural, pero lo más seguro es una cesárea, para los tres, si llegamos a intentarlo y no funciona los tres correrán mucho peligro, podrían enredarse los cordones umbilicales o podrías debilitarte extremadamente antes de tiempo, la cesárea tiene sus desventajas te recuperarás más lento y Freddie tendrá que estar todo el tiempo con ustedes tres al pendiente…

-Eso no importa –Dijo Freddie rápidamente. –Solo haga lo que sea lo mejor para los tres, es lo único que quiero, que los tres estén bien… por favor…

-Bien –Dijo la doctora Johnson con un suspiro y mirada determinada. –Vamos a prepararte para la cesárea Sam…

XX

-Bien Sam, quiero que cuentes de diez a uno ¿sí? –Sam solo asintió, Freddie estaba acariciando su cabello, y la veía con una sonrisa que le traía paz.

-Vas a estar bien mi amor, también nuestros bebés.

-Diez

-Bien, comenzará a quedarse dormida por la anestesia y procederemos.

-Ocho, siete

-Freddie, voy a pedirte que esperes afuera ¿Está bien?

-Cinco, cuatro –La voz de Sam ya era débil y estaba cerrando los ojos.

-Claro, iré afuera –Dijo no muy convencido, colocando un beso en la frente de su ya dormida esposa.

-Le avisaremos tan pronto estén aquí los bebés –Dijo una enfermera, Freddie asintió y salió de la sala de parto, dejándose caer en las sillas frente a la puerta. No quería sentirse ansioso o nervioso, pero era inevitable. Escuchaba el murmullo en la sala de parto y miraba su reloj constantemente. Había pasado ya una hora y comenzaba a preocuparse. Recargó su frente sobre las palmas de sus manos, con los codos recargados en sus rodillas, necesitaba ser paciente, pero el pensar en que Sam o los bebés corrieran riesgo lo ponían bastante tenso. Cuando creía que estaba a punto de explotar escuchó algo que lo dejó helado y su respiración se atoró en su garganta.

Era el llanto de un bebé.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y cuando pensó que no podía ser mejor, se le unió el llanto del segundo bebé. Quería pararse y entrar en la sala de partos de inmediato, y cuando se decidió a hacerlo una mujer asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Señor Benson, alguien quiere conocerlo –Dijo con una sonrisa y Freddie inmediatamente entró, abriéndose paso hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con sus hijos. Estaban en una especie de camilla siendo revisados por un par de enfermeras y lo que suponía era el pediatra. Caminó directamente a ellos, las enfermeras se hicieron a un lado dejando a Freddie ver a los dos pequeños.

Aun lloraban, sacudiendo sus manitas en el aire, uno al lado del otro, tapados con un par de sabanas. Freddie se inclinó para verlos mejor. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos como evidencia de la enorme emoción que sentía. Levantó las manos para tomar una mano de cada bebé, y ellos como reflejó se aferraron de inmediato a los dedos de su padre.

-Hola chicos –Dijo muy leve, ambos bebés comenzaron a calmarse y Freddie sonrió, acariciando sus manitas con su dedo pulgar. –Por fin están aquí ¿huh? Es increíble… son hermosos… -se inclinó para besar a uno y luego al otro en sus frentes.

-Lo lamento señor Benson, pero hay que seguir con las revisiones –Dijo el pediatra poniendo una mano en su hombro. Freddie asintió, haciéndose para atrás. Nunca le había parecido algo tan difícil como soltar las manos de sus hijos. –Su esposa está despertando

-Sí, iré con ella –Dijo Freddie dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia Sam, ella lo miró y ambos se sonrieron. -¿Cómo estas mi amor?

-Bien supongo… ya sabes, me rebanaron como pavo de navidad, pero estoy bien –Freddie rió, negando con la cabeza. Era Sam. -¿Cómo están?

-Hermosos y bien, te los traerán enseguida.

-Cielos, estoy hambrienta

-Te traeré comida tan pronto me digan que puedo

-Eres el mejor –En ese momento la enfermera se acercó sosteniendo a un bebé en un brazo y al otro en su otro brazo, Freddie tomó rápidamente a uno y la enfermera le dio el otro a Sam con mucho cuidado.

-Wow, son completamente iguales… como Rocco y Jay

-Creo que pasaremos un buen tiempo confundiendo a los cuatro

-No, ya nos acostumbraremos. Cielos, son tan hermosos, se parecen mucho a ti

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Freddie con una enorme sonrisa

-Sí, excepto por su cabello

-Es ondulado como el tuyo –Una de las enfermeras se acercó a ellos con una tabla y una pluma.

-Bien, tenemos que llenar los registros. ¿Tienen nombres ya? –Sam y Freddie se miraron

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo decidiremos quien es quien? –Preguntó Freddie, Sam miró a la muñeca del brazo del bebé.

-Aquí dice 3:45 pm –Freddie levantó el bracito de su hijo y miró la hora

-Aquí dice 3:51 pm, entonces él es el mayor –Dijo mirando al bebé en brazos de Sam.

-El primer nombre que escogimos era Peter, así que él es Peter –Sam besó la frente de quien ahora era oficialmente Peter Benson. La enfermera anotó en el primer registro.

-Entonces tu amiguito eres Patrick Benson, ¿Te gusta? –La enfermera sonrió y procedió a escribir el segundo registro.

-Peter y Patrick, ¿es correcto? –Preguntó la enfermera y ambos asintieron. –Muy bien, sus papeles estarán listos lo más pronto posible

-Muchas gracias –Dijo Freddie, la enfermera asintió y sonrió antes de marcharse por la puerta. -¿quieres cambiar?

-¡Sí! –Intercambiaron bebés y comenzaron a observarlos detenidamente, tratando de encontrar ligeras diferencias para distinguirlos.

-Peter tiene un pequeño lunar en su brazo izquierdo –comentó Freddie.

-Sí, pero no vamos a revisar su brazo izquierdo cada que queramos saber quién es

-Pues no, pero ya nos acostumbraremos, creo que Patrick es más grande, ¿No? ¿Solo es mi imaginación?

-Es tu imaginación nerd, son iguales

-Siento que pesa más…

-Bien, ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo te sientes Sam? –Preguntó la doctora Johnson acercándose a ver a los bebés. –Aww son tan adorables

-Estoy bien doctora gracias, parece que ellos también

-Sí, todo salió de maravilla. Sam, estarás algunos días aquí recuperándote de la cesárea y donde las enfermeras te pueden ayudar con los pequeños, luego irás a casa y Freddie, tienes que estar todo el tiempo con ellos tres ¿entendido?

-Mas que entendido doctora

-Bien, los dejaré, en unos minutos vendrá otra enfermera para ayudarle a lo de la alimentación y todo eso. Nos vemos en un rato. –Ambos despidieron a la doctora, quedándose de nuevo solos para contemplar a sus hijos, sus pequeños, hermosos y perfectos hijos.

_It's because of you I feel so lifted –Es por ti que me siento tan elevado _

_I've been looking at my life from higher ground –He estado mirando a mi vida desde un terreno mas alto_

_Never thought I'd be so elated –Nunca pensé que estaría tan eufórico _

_You're the one that turned it all around –Tu eres quien lo convirtió todo_

_Now baby, I didn't know myself –Ahora nena, no me conocía a mi mismo_

_Until you changed me –Hasta que me cambiaste_

_And made me understand that –Y me hiciste entender que…_

Freddie abrió los ojos de golpe y miró el reloj de su buró. 3:47 am. Gruñó una serie de palabras inentendibles y se giró en la cama cubriéndose la cabeza con las cobijas. Pronto sintió la mano de Sam golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda para que se moviera.

-¡Freddie! Es tu turno, ahora levántate rápido antes de que… -El segundo bebé comenzó a llorar también. –…Despierte a su hermano… -Freddie gruñó de nuevo

-¡Pero los acabábamos de dormir!

-Están irritables por las vacunas, ahora andando –Sintió el peso de Sam levantarse de la cama y sus pasos alejándose. Amaba a sus hijos, en serio los amaba tanto, pero necesitaba descansar y eso parecía imposible a veces. Eran tranquilos regularmente, pero les habían puesto las vacunas correspondientes a los dos meses y despertaban muy seguido, más de lo normal. Freddie escuchó a uno de los bebés dejar de llorar, sabía que si no iba Sam lo asesinaría y además necesitaba su ayuda. Así que con todo el dolor del mundo, quitó las cobijas de encima, se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de los bebés. Sam estaba de espaldas a él, con un bebé en un brazo y con la otra mano tratando de calmar al que estaba en la cuna.

-¿Tienen hambre? –Preguntó haciéndose espacio para sacar a Peter de la cuna y comenzar a arrullarlo, Sam mecía a Patrick quien estaba más tranquilo ahora.

-No lo creo, solo les debe de doler su piernita por las inyecciones

-Les pusieron como cinco, ya quería llorar yo también…

-Dímelo a mí –Ambos bebés se calmaron un poco, aunque no dejaban de llorar. Sam se sentó en la mecedora acomodando al bebé contra su pecho para no tocar su piernita. También tenían un par de reclinables individuales que Marisa les había regalado, diciendo que algún día se lo agradecerían. Tal vez se refería a eso. Así que cuando Freddie se dio cuenta de que Sam se estaba quedando dormida caminó hasta ella.

-Sam, amor, -Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo. -¿Por qué no te acomodas con Patrick en un reclinable, te estás quedando dormida

-Si, tal vez sea una buena idea –Contestó poniéndose de pie, el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo al sentir el movimiento, Sam comenzó a hablarle para calmarlo pero ya había perturbado a su hermano, Freddie suspiró. Tal vez les esperaba una noche larga.

-Toma, hace un poco de frio –Dijo después de un rato dándole una cobija a Sam, ella asintió y se cubrió con Patrick aun sollozando y acomodado contra su pecho. Freddie tomó otra cobija y se dispuso a acomodarse con Peter en la misma posición que su esposa y su otro hijo. Ambos bebés lloraban levemente, lo que indicaba que una les dolía. El no poder hacer nada era horrible, solo podían consolarlos un poco, sin medicinas ni nada.

Freddie miró el reloj en la pared. 4:56 am. Y luego a Sam que ya estaba dormida al igual que Patrick en su pecho. Bajó los ojos para cerciorarse de que Peter si estuviera dormido. Sus angelitos. Se veían tan pacíficos dormidos.

Tal vez pasarían muchas noches en vela como esa cuidando de sus pequeños, pero todo valía la pena, el amor y la dicha que les daban a cambio eran invaluables. Aprendía de sus pequeños todos los días, aprender a ser padre era un proceso del día a día. Pero no solo aprendía de ellos…

Freddie se había sentido inseguro, temeroso al principio en cuanto a ser papá y aunque Sam tenía sus propias inseguridades, ella lo había cambiado todo. A pesar de que ambos eran padres primerizos, había aprendido tanto de Sam en esos dos meses, tantas cosas que no había visto más que superficialmente, como lo cariñosa que podía llegar a ser con los gemelos, lo cuidadosa, limpia, devota, protectora. Carly le había dicho que se estaba convirtiendo en Marisa Benson.

Sam lo había cambiado todo, le había ayudado a Freddie a descubrir cosas de sí mismo que no conocía, cosas que estaban ocultas. Lo había enseñado a ver que no sabían cómo ser padres, que no iban a tomar un curso, y que si, seguramente cometerían errores, pero nadie era perfecto y se tenían el uno al otro para aprender y corregir.

Freddie estaba maravillado.

No sabía que era lo que había hecho para merecer tanto, para tener a esa increíble mujer como esposa y esos preciosos hijos con él. Pero seguramente debía estar haciendo algo bien… debía de haber algo, algo que lo hiciera merecer el cariño de Sam.

Debía de estar haciendo algo bien.

_If you want me, I must be doing something right –Si me quieres, Debo estar haciendo algo bien_

_I got nothing left to prove –No tengo nada que quede por probar_

_And it's all because of you –Y es todo por ti_

_So if you need me- Así que si me necesitas_

_And baby I make you feel alive-Y nena te hago sentir viva_

_I know I must be doing- Se que debo estar haciendo_

_Doing something right-Haciendo algo bien_

_Doing something right-Haciendo algo bien_

**Fun-Facts: ¿Sabían que la familia Byrne es real? Como les había dicho, puse a todos los Westlife en esta historia. Rocco y Jay Byrne, son los gemelos de Nicky Byrne de Westlife, busquen fotos, son hermosos, aunque no entiendo porque Nicky le pondría Rocco a su bebé… haha como sea.**

**Peter y Patrick están inspirados en Peter Shane Filan y en Marcus Patrick Filan. Hijos de Shane Filan que también tuvo una pequeña participación en este fic. No son gemelos pero se parecen mucho y los amo! Hahaha XD **

**Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo, por sus reviews, y por apoyarme y darme ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**

**SEDDIE FOREVER. **

**Gracias. **


End file.
